1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to telecommunications networks and, more particularly, to a system and method for processing traffic study requests.
2. Background of the Invention
Traffic studies are generally performed for marketing, network planning, and various other reasons. Data from a traffic study can be used to generate revenue, analyze new services, resolve customer complaints, and provide better switch efficiency. For example, traffic studies can be performed to determine whether new lines are needed to provide a better service to customers. Similarly, traffic studies of existing lines can be performed to determine how may new lines are needed to improve an existing service.
Performing a traffic study is a tedious process. It is a very labor-intensive and time-consuming process. For example, when a customer service representative receives a traffic study request from a customer, the representative manually fills out a study request form that includes telephone numbers of those lines to be studied. The customer service representative forwards the study request form to a study group member for further processing. Upon receiving the study request form, the study group member manually verifies pertinent information on the study request form to make sure that the form was properly filled out. The study group member then verifies a location of a central office switch at which traffic associated with the telephone numbers are handled. Thereafter, a network assistant accesses the central office switch, verifies the actual numbers and the type of facilities involved. The network assistant then manually sets up a traffic data collector system to collect data from the switch and sets up the study. The collected data is then manually calculated and a report is prepared. When the report is completed, the report is faxed, mailed, or e-mailed to the customer service representative. The customer service representative then forwards the report to the customer.